It is known to use a variety of sealing mechanisms to permit and inhibit fuel flow through fuel injectors. These mechanisms include needle and armature, ball and armature, and ball and disk combinations. It is believed that a radial working gap between the armature and the coil of the fuel injector must be set to enhance the magnetic properties of the injector. It is known to use a variety of processes on the outer diameter of the armature to determine the working gap, including chroming, separate machining operations, and eyelet crimping. These processes suffer from disadvantages including additional manufacturing steps, added components, and increased costs.